I Lived
by bunnyidiot
Summary: Paige just moved from Norwich, England to a new school in America. It wasn't really a big of a deal, since she was practically invisible at her old school. From from this drastic change in her life, it can finally be a chance where she can really be seen for the first time. AU WWE Highschool
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey there! I'm back and writing my first wrestling Fanfiction, and it's an AU! I've been a fan of it since I was a kid, and I've been meaning to write a story about it, but I just can't seem to find an inspiration or good characters to begin with, until now. I love the rosters today, and I have a huge crush on Seth and Paige's my favorite diva, kinda makes perfect sense why I ship them so much haha! I hope you enjoy this one, and please leave a review to tell me what'ya think. also, I do not own the cover pic of the story, so full credits on whoever made it. :)  
Enjoy! :) **

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN WWE CHARACTERS, just the plot.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Clean**

This is it, new school. It's not like I have a choice or anything, but yeah, it will be a new life for me. We had to move because of mom's work. I'm happy she got promoted and all, but it's still hard for me to adjust, especially leaving our home town Norwich, England, the country where I was born and raised. I pretty much imagined myself going to live all my life there. Fore seeing raising my own kids, dying there and everything. But, we can never know what can be the flow of our life. Things can go unexpected and I like to believe that this is a good one.

I stared at the school's front and watch the other kids went inside. I took in a deep breath and faced my mom, "Can I just go tomorrow?" I asked. "Then after tomorrow you'd ask again for a tomorrow instead?" my mom responded. Damn, my mom can be a little smart-ass sometimes. "Touche." Then we shared a laugh.

"I practically lived back at my old school invisible, why bother here, huh?" I mumbled, but my mom still heard it. She gave me small hopeful smile. "Hey there, it's a new start for us here. Good things come when you least expect them, you know."

God, I hope she's right. I sighed again and glanced back at my new school. "Don't be nervous. I'll see you later at home, okay?" She smiled, flashing her pearly white teeth. Sometimes I wish I was my mother. She never gets afraid to back down, a fighter and independent. Something I can assure you of, since my dad left us 2 years ago. He died of cancer and devastated us both. My mom got depressed for months. It was scary, since she wasn't eating or anything. I thought the strong woman I've known disappeared, until one day she surprised me. She was up from her bed and back to her own self and got us to live up to this day. She and father cared for each other deeply, and I couldn't wish for anything for him to be here again.

Mom got a new stable job and we were fine again. Then, one day mortgage in the house were falling and I can see my mom getting stressed out again. Until, her job gave her an opportunity that can help our financial stability, but we have to move to America. At first, she was hesitant, since England is our hometown, but all things need to go, and there is nothing more left for us in England, so she finally agreed, and off we went.

"Text me if you need anything, okay?"  
"I will. Thanks, mom. I love you." With that, she gave me one last hug and I went down the car and started walking to the new chapter of my life.

* * *

 ** _A/N :Let me know what you guys think by leaving a review. Thank you so much!_**

 ** _~bunny :)_**


	2. Chapter Two: A step you can

**A/n: Chapter two yay! Thank you NikaLove for the awesome review. Here it goes :)  
**

 **Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN WWE CHARACTERS 'COS IF I DO...WELL :)  
**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: A step you can't take back**

I slung my bag on my shoulder as I kept my head down walking through the hallway. It was, full of noise from different students. Hell, I just got past from a group of guys I assume to be the football team shouting about something. I didn't bother to look up to see what it was about. I'm just focused on finding the office to get my schedule and locker. I could feel a bunch of glance and glares as I walk, but I'm too tired to give a shit or two. After the search for the office that felt like forever, I finally got there. I've been here when me and my mom enrolled last Saturday. It's so different in the weekends.  
I was welcomed by the too-beautiful-to-be-working-here girl, Maria. I'm guessing she's like in her twenties, or something. She recognized me from our last meeting and gave me a warm smile, which I returned back. I don't want to be mean to the first person who smiled at me today, excluding my mom.

She gave me the papers and I thanked her. I carefully glance at my schedule as I take a sit on the chair in the corner to review the subjects that I'm going to endure for this semester.

 _English II Rm 203 – Mr. Chris Jericho_  
 _Biology Rm 206- Mr. Ric Flair_  
 _Literature RM 109- Mr. Jason Reso_  
 _Music and Art RM 205 - Mr. Jeff Hardy_  
 _Computer II- Rm 101 (Computer Laboratory) - Matt Hardy_  
 _Spanish- RM 208- Mr. Alberto Del Rio_  
 _Physical Education (Gym) – Shawn Michaels_  
 _World History Rm 105- Ms. Amy Dumas_  
 _Algebra Rm 201- Ms. Vicky Guerrero_  
 _Homeroom- Mt. Steve Austin_

I sighed at the last part, I suck at Math. Too bad, there's no choice that you won't take this hellish subject for one semester. It just loves haunting you for the rest of your school days. I love that I have two English, though; it's my favorite subject of all time. And I also guess I have teachers whom I assume are brothers, hence their same last names. I took in a deep breath and checked the number of my new locker. Great, I'll be in another search quest.  
I was about to ask Maria, when suddenly a commotion broke from inside a room that has the sign "Principal's Office" on the door. A sound of argument filled the room. I reckoned that was Mr. Levesque and a student, or an employee, whoever that is. We met him and his wife the guidance counselor, Mrs. Levesque, two days ago, and we found him very nice and professional. I and mom even joked about how good he looks with that long hair tied up in a ponytail. I really didn't expect him to be shouting like that. Don't judge a book by its cover indeed.

I can't really hear what they were saying, but the argument was getting tense by the moment. I glanced back at the lady on the desk; she looks like she wasn't hearing anything and just kept on typing on her computer. I guess, it was just another normal day at this office. My eyes darted back at the closed door room and got a little glimpse of who was inside. One shot of a guy seated in front of Mr. Levesque's desk. The ramble continued and I found myself still sitting on the chair, something in me got curious about who was inside. The commotion died a second later when I kind of heard Mr. Levesque said something that made the guy to calm down. The room was silent again and the discussion of the once heated exchange of words disappeared, only Mr. Levesque' voice was now audible.  
Suddenly, the entrance door of the whole office opened, a short girl with tan skin with long brunette hair showed and she struggled on holding the door with her back, since she was carrying a huge stack of papers. She managed and approached the desk dropping the papers on Maria's counter desk.

"Ah, there we go. Is Mrs. Levesque in yet?" she asked Maria, still panting. Maria shook her head no and a frown appeared on the girl's face.  
"Well, I'll just leave this here, and tell him I am done and cleared." She said. Maria chuckled lightly, "Okay, AJ. Thank you very much."  
"Great!" she now smiled clapping her hands as she exclaimed. Her eyes averted to me, curiosity formed on her face and she slightly smiled at me. When I was about to return the smile, the door from the Principal's office opened which got all of our attentions. It was a guy, and his fast movement failed me to see his face. All I saw from him is that he was wearing a dark blue hoodie and jeans and that he had a dark hair with a hint of blond. He headed for the main door and slammed it which made us all flinched from the loud sound.

A sigh from Mr. Levesque followed. He came out of his own office rubbing his temples.  
"Maria, sign Mr. Rollins, another detention slip please." his voice displeased. He looked up at us and changed his mood from our presence. He looked at me and quickly recognized, "Ms. Knight! So nice for you to join us today. Welcome!" he said with a smile. Wow, this guy's social ethic is off the hook. "I'm sorry for that light commotion earlier." He added, then continued while glancing at his watch, "You better go to your class, you don't want to be late for your first day, do you?"  
"No, sir," I answered with a slight chuckle at the end.  
"Good. Ms. Lee here can help you out. She's a fellow sophomore" He said, motioning to the petite girl. "Hey." She said with a smile and a little wave, I finally took back her small smile from earlier and said Hi back.

"Speaking of which. AJ, How are those papers doing?" our ponytailed principal asked.  
"Here and done, sir."  
"Good. Won't happen again, okay?"  
AJ smiles confidently and nodded, then turn her head to me. "Let's go?"

* * *

"I'm AJ, by the way." She said, holding her hand out as we walk down the hallway. I took her hand and shook it, "Paige." AJ smiled again hold out her arms presenting the school.  
"So, welcome to Ridgewood High! One of the finest public schools in San Francisco, and where you can get in trouble for picking locks on somebody's locker, and trash stuffs in there." She said, enthusiastically.  
"Huh?"  
"Well I got trouble from it and learned my lesson, not doing it again...soon." I started laughing, and she smiled. "I think you can get trouble for that any where." I commented, and it earned a giggle from her, "Oh, please. Hey by the way, I reckon you're from England?" AJ asked as we finally found my locker.  
"I am." I answered trying to enter the combo to my new locker.  
"I'm totally in love with your accent! We have like three others here are too. I've always been jealous of having your accent. I've always wished I was born there." I slightly laughed at her and she laughed back. "I'm sorry if I'm being too talkative, I'm known for being like that here." She said sheepishly.  
"It's fine." I responded. I don't know why, but I'm feeling kind of comfortable around this girl. Her eyes lit up and a grin formed across her face. "Well I can see a friendship sprouting." I smiled again. I've expected I'll be welcome by the meanest bitch in this place, instead I think I'm just about to be friends with this girl who I can't still put my fingers on.

"Does is hurt?"  
"Hurt what?"  
She pointed at her own lip, and I quickly got it. She was talking about my lip ring, which both me and my mom got last year. I don't really know what had gone through our heads, but we thought, why the hell not?  
I bit my lip ring, playing with it. "No, it doesn't."  
We were now ascending up the stairs, and she now started interrogating me about my country, which she claims to really love.

I and AJ finally made to the classroom we both have classes in. As we entered she waved at two people and quickly ran to them, leaving me at the door. A boy who has his hair tied, but a visible bleached blond dye with brown streak which I assumed his roots re-growing, and a girl with short blonde hair, with a pretty face. AJ interrupted their engaged conversation and they smiled at her presence. I was now standing awkwardly with some eyes on me from the other students. I sighed at AJ in disappointment, and started to walk to find a seat for my own when suddenly I heard my name called by her.  
"Paige! What are you doing? Come here, I want you to meet these awesome people." She called motioning at the two who was already smiling at me. For a moment there, I thought I was going to be the girl who is used to being alone, just like the girl I'm known for at my old school. I remembered what my mom said earlier, " _Good things come when you least expect them, you know?"_ I walked up to them, deciding not to be that girl I'm used to.

* * *

 **A/N: welp there ya go. Reviews are much appreciated :D**


	3. Chapter Two: Detention

**Heyoo! I'm very sorry for the late update. It has been so busy for, like really busy. I'm in college, so yeah. Thank you again** ** _NikaLove_** **for your reviews, and of course** ** _caz21_** **.** ** _Bajor10_** **, I'll get to that ;)  
I'll keep this story going, and updated...just a little bit late. Enjoy :)**

 **-bunny**

* * *

I grabbed the pop tart in the toaster and popped it in my mouth and ran to the door like a mad cow. I didn't have time to sit down for a cereal, because in 5 minutes I'll miss my first class which was Math, double the torture!  
My mom didn't come home last night and I was alone in the house, which got me staying up late, watching bunch of movies. Yeah, I'm not the best in making decisions.

I arrived at school at 7:30 and everyone was already inside. I know that I'm sweating like crazy, but I can just change my shirt later. It was already Thursday, and I can assure that so far, I am having a good time. Especially, being friends with three certain people named, AJ, Dolph and Renee. They already invited me in their table at lunch, and it's so nice to have company for once. Dolph is really loud and just love cracking jokes all the time, never failed to make me laugh since the first day, I also learned that he and AJ used to date. AJ would tell me that she thought Dolph was the one, until one day they were just so used to each other and just remained friends instead. I also found out that ever since their break-up, the two earned their reputation of being resident heart breakers in the school, the blonde beauty told me so, and that was Renee, a sweet one and loves to observe things. Sometimes, even the smallest matter, she'll notice it. She is also a member of the school newspaper. Last, but not least was of course, AJ. I do feel lucky that she was there at the office, and I'm happy that we got along so well.

"You got detention? How?" Renee asked me. It was already lunch. I and Renee already managed to find a good spot outside the school to sit at. It was a breezy day and being under the tree was just perfect. Different noises from different students were still audible, some were running around, jamming on their guitars, and chatting up.  
I nodded and made a face. "Well, I was 30 minutes late. I slept through my alarm for staying way up too late last night." Renee laughed at this as we continue to devour our food. After a few minutes of peaceful conversation with Renee, a sound of two people arguing is now heading at our direction. I turned around. It was Dolph and AJ.

"I can't believe you did that!" AJ shouted at Dolph  
"I don't trust that guy!" Dolph shouted back  
"Newsflash Dolph, You're not my dad!"  
"Concerned friend here."

The argument went on as they sat down with us, leaving me and Renee to watch their commotion. They were now shouting at each other at the same time.  
"Hey!" Renee tried to interfere, but the two ignored her. "HEY!" she tried again, louder this time. It was effective, the two managed to shut up.  
"What the hell is this about?" the blonde asked. "Ziggler here embarrassed me in front of Barrett. He thinks that _he_ is bad news, which I definitely think otherwise." AJ quickly answered.  
"I don't _think_ he's bad news, I know he is!" Dolph answered back.  
"You're just saying that because, you hate him!" then she turned to me, "this guy here is just bitter because Wade got more into girls pants than him." "Okay. You know what Lee" And with that they were back to yelling at each other. Renee made a face palm and kept her head down. The two were just chewing each other out.

"Hey hey hey! Enough!" a blond guy with short hair and tan skin, and have I never seen before sat down and finally made the two stop. Thank god for whoever this guy is. "Jeez, you guys are annoying! I can hear you from there." The guy continued.  
"Well look who finally show up in school." Dolph commented.  
"The trip was awesome, thank you for asking."  
Dolph rolled his eyes and sighed heavily. "Zack, this is Paige. Paige, this is Zack."  
"Heya beautiful." I slightly blushed at his compliment.

"So, what were you guys yelling at each other about?" Zack asked, trying to get a fry from Renee's tray, in which she made a face from it.  
"AJ can't stop dating half of our batch." Dolph answered. Harsh, I expected crying and we would run after AJ, consoling here. Instead Renee scoffed at Dolph, "Look who's talking."  
AJ stuck her tongue at him and snatched the pizza from his tray. "You don't deserve this, you piece of shit."  
"Oh yeah, real mature."

I and Renee laughed at this, and soon after we were all laughing, the once heated commotion earlier was gone, just like that.

"Paige got detention, by the way." Renee started. These are the things I need to get used to.

* * *

Room 105…Room 107…ah there it is, Room 110, Detention. It's really annoying how I'm getting this on my first week of school. If it wasn't for Netflix, I wouldn't be here right now, I should rethink life decisions. I entered the room and three guys were already there. One from the right had a shaggy sandy hair, and has his feet up the chair and tossing crumpled papers at the trash can in the corner. I remembered him in Biology; he would always make sarcastic jokes at the teacher. The other one was the huge guy I know from most of my classes, whom I find extremely good-looking. He had his long hair tied in a ponytail; he was trying to concentrate on the paper on his desk.  
Lastly, the guy on the left who has his head down was sleeping. His hair had a streak of blond, making me slightly recognize him. The storm-out guy from my first day, I haven't seen him since, though.  
The two felt my presence in the room and turned their attention at me. I decided not to acknowledge this and headed straight to an available seat at the back, I can still feel the two's eyes on me as I sat down.

"Must have done something bad, huh?" the guy with shaggy hair asked me. His voice was husky and low, which got me a little intimidated. I kept a hold of myself and shook my head no.  
"Then what are you doing here?" he asked again. I'm a little irritated of how the way he was asking me, is this like their territory or something? I decided to ignore him and put my phone out, trying to tell him a message that I don't want to talk to him.

"No cellphones allowed, sweetheart." This time, I looked up at him, giving a straight face. He gestured his head to a sign behind me saying, "NO CELLPHONES IN DETENTION." I sighed, embarrassed and hid my phone once again. He started chuckling at me, what is this guy's problem? "Ignore him. He loves annoying people. Paige, right?" the big guy spoke, his voice was deep. More intimidating than the shaggy blond, I nodded, a bit confused of how he knew my name. "I remember you from homeroom, which these two barely attends to." He added, earning an eye roll from the blond one.

"I'm Roman, and this is Dean." The big guy continued, now smiling. I finally returned a smile from his nice gesture, "Nice to meet you." I said. "SHE SPEAKS!" Dean shouted, making the storm-out guy flinch, and groaned from his rude awakening. He finally sat up still half asleep, and complained, "Dean would you please, shut the fuck up?" "Shh language, we have company." He scowled at him, and turned to me (I was at the back row). I finally got to see his face. His two big brown eyes got lighter from the sun that was beaming in the window behind me. The two-toned guy lightened his expression once he saw me, but still has his eyebrows furrowed. It was quite interesting how I can finally see the face of the guy that intrigued me on my first day.

"Why is your skin so white?" Dean suddenly asked, which made me broke the eye contact between me and storm-out guy, and scowled at the blond. Roman groaned at his friend, and the two-toned guy let out a slight chuckle, and turned around, now facing the blackboard. This is going to be a long detention.

* * *

 ** _Reviews please hihi_**


End file.
